Sunday Without God
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Dunia yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh Pencipta, menyebabkan manusia tidak lagi lahir ataupun mati. Kehidupan manusia pun sudah tidak lagi dalam keseimbangan. Cerita ini hanya mengisahkan sepotong kecil dari banyak manusia yang berusaha bertahan dan menikmati waktu kehidupan mereka di masa yang sudah tak teratur ini. Idea from Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cardfight Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad and Akira Itou-sensei. Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi belongs to Kimihito Irie. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari fanfic :)  
**

**Pair:** Koutei-Ren & Kai-Aichi

**Kami Inai verse. OOC and typos, just let me know**

* * *

_Sedikit penjelasan untuk dunia di Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi, settingnya mengambil sebuah dunia yang 15 tahun sudah ditinggalkan oleh Tuhan yang menyebabkan manusia tidak bisa lagi lahir dan 'mati'. Manusia yang mati akan hidup kembali sebagai 'living dead' a.k.a zombie, tapi tidak seperti zombie di verse lain yang langsung menjadi makhluk yang hanya ingin membunuh manusia, 'living dead' di Kami Inai verse masih mempertahankan sisi manusia mereka, tapi selayaknya kematian normal, tubuh mereka akan membusuk dan perlahan mental mereka juga akan 'menurun' (tapi tidak dijelaskan kapan 'penurunan kondisi' terjadi setelah kematian karena di anime sendiri mereka yang mati ada juga yang masih bersikap normal setelah 15 tahun, menurut author mungkin tergantung kondisi tiap individu)._**  
**

_Untuk membuat mereka yang mati bisa beristirahat tenang, muncul sosok yang disebut 'gravekeeper'. Hanya penguburan yang dilakukan oleh gravekeeper (atau di anime disebut 'saat tanah dari sekop gravekeeper menyentuh peti mati') yang bisa membuat mereka yang mati benar-benar beristirahat tenang. Gravekeeper tidak 'dilahirkan' tapi 'muncul begitu saja'. Gravekeeper juga tidak memiliki emosi tapi mereka memiliki sikap baik pada mereka yang hidup._

_Sekian penjelasan singkat bagaimana bentuk dunia di Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi yang juga menjadi setting untuk fanfic ini dari author ^^_

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

_God created the world on Monday_

_On Tuesday, He draw a line between Order and Chaos_

_On Wednesday, He arranged each and every number_

_On Thursday, He permitted the ebb and flow of time_

_On Friday, God explored every nook and cranny of the world_

_On Saturday, He rested_

_And on Sunday, God forsook the world_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat hanya bisa menghela nafas menatap dinding batu yang dingin di depannya. Sel tempatnya ditahan berada di bawah tanah, tidak ada jendela untuk menatap langit biru, hanya penerangan samar dari obor api yang menyala di dinding koridor yang membuatnya bisa melihat saat ini. Sesekali terdengar bunyi tetes air menggema di koridor yang sepi tapi selain itu tidak ada suara lain, bahkan tidak dari penjaga yang memasukkannya ke dalam sel yang sekarang berjaga entah di sisi koridor yang mana. Kenapa bisa berada di dalam sel tanpa melakukan kesalahan apa pun, dia, Mitsusada Kenji, juga ingin tahu hal itu. Dia hanya tidak sengaja menemukan jalan ke sebuah kota yang seharusnya tidak ada dan sebelum dia sadar apa yang sudah terjadi penjaga kota itu sudah mengepung dan membawanya ke dalam sel. Sebenarnya bukan dia saja yang harus mendekam di balik ruang dingin ini, ada seorang lagi, tapi orang yang sudah membuatnya sampai ditangkap justru menghilang saat pengawal berdatangan. Benar juga, Kenji baru sadar orang itu belum terlihat juga padahal biasanya orang itu selalu mengajaknya bicara.

"_Koutei, _tadi itu benar-benar lucu."

Ah...baru saja Kenji membicarakannya, orang yang dimaksud sudah terdengar suaranya disertai tawa. Dari dinding di hadapannya sosok pemuda transparan tanpa wujud fisik nyata menembus dinding dan melayang di depannya.

"Dan sebagai gantinya mereka menahanku, Ren. Sekarang bagaimana aku keluar dari tempat ini?"

Ren meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya dengan kepala dimiringkan, seakan memikirkan cara untuk keluar tapi dia justru mengatakan, "Aku tidak tahu, nanti juga mereka akan membebaskanmu, sekarang aku mau melihat-melihat Ortus. _Jyaa_." Ucapnya tanpa beban sebelum pergi menembus dinding lagi, meninggalkan Kenji yang kehabisan kata-kata sendirian di dalam sel.

Ren memperhatikan kota di bawahnya sambil terus melayang pelan, nyala api lampion aneka warna dan bentuk menjadi penerangan utama kota bawah tanah bernama Ortus ini. Hal yang menarik lainnya adalah banyak penduduk memakai topeng dalam bentuk dan variasi berbeda tapi dengan tujuan utama yang jelas, menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Pakaian penduduk kota ini juga menutupi seluruh kulit mereka, berusaha tidak menunjukkan kondisi fisik mereka satu dengan lain.

"Hmm...bahkan sesama mereka yang mati juga tidak suka melihat kenyataan tubuh yang mulai tidak sempurna." Guman Ren dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Ya, Ortus adalah kota bagi mereka yang mati. Hanya yang sudah kehilangan 'kehidupan' boleh menginjakkan kaki dan menjalani aktivitas di sini. Sangat terlarang bagi mereka yang masih memiliki detak jantung untuk masuk ke Ortus dan jika ada yang berani melanggar maka paling tidak kurungan yang mereka dapat, seperti yang dialami Kenji.

Sebenarnya Ortus yang dulu tidak memiliki aturan ketat, mereka yang hidup dan mati menjalani berdampingan di kota ini, tapi keharmonisan yang dianggap dapat bertahan selamanya hancur dalam sekejab, hanya dalam dua tahun. Half-Dead Fever, sebuah 'wabah' yang menyerang mereka yang mati. Wabah yang bukan berasal dari virus atau sebab luar apa pun, tapi berasal dari dalam diri mereka sendiri akibat dorongan insting untuk bertahan yang semakin menguat hingga membuat orang itu hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri, 'bagaimana mereka bisa mempertahankan keberadaan mereka dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah tidak memiliki kehidupan'. Tanpa ada penanganan, Half-Dead Fever 'menyebar' dengan cepat, termasuk penduduk Ortus. Mereka yang mati mulai membunuh mereka yang hidup hingga akhirnya pecah sebuah konflik yang semakin membesar menjadi perang.

Ortus akhirnya hancur menjadi puing-puing seperti yang dilihat Ren di atas permukaan kota bawah tanah ini, Ortus yang baru yang dibangun secara diam-diam seusai perang. Ortus tetap menerima mereka yang mati bergabung menjadi penduduk, tapi jalan menuju kota ini dirahasiakan, dan secara tidak sengaja Ren menemukannya saat mengunjungi reruntuhan Ortus karena penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa kota yang dulunya dihuni oleh mereka yang hidup dan mati. Karena saat ini dua pihak itu saling memusuhi satu dan lain. Siapa yang mengira jalan masuk menuju Ortus berada di bawah sisa patung besar yang menjadi simbol 'kematian', patung yang dijauhi oleh mereka yang hidup karena mengira patung itu juga mampu membawa kematian seperti sosok yang sebenarnya, _Koroshiohake_, Idol of Murder. Ren tidak sengaja menemukan jalan di balik sebuah batu, yang ternyata pintu besi di desain menyerupai batu, penasaran menuju kemana jalan yang ditemukan, Ren membujuk Kenji untuk menjelajahi lorong tangga berbatu kecil hingga mencapai dasar yang ternyata menuju Ortus. Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, penjaga berdatangan dan sel tahanan menunggu Kenji sementara Ren melayang santai di atas kota 'kematian'.

Bosan melihat-lihat kota yang masih dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalan tanpa ada hal menarik, Ren mengubah tujuan menuju bangunan terbesar Ortus yang terletak tepat di pusat kota, kastil, dan bukan bagian dalam kastil yang dia datangi, tapi kamar di menara tertinggi. Interior kamarnya tidak terlalu mewah, hanya sebuah tempat tidur besar tertutup kelambu, lemari kayu panjang di sisi jendela dengan sebuah vas bunga di atasnya, karpet biru tua yang menjadi alas untuk empat sofa juga sebuah meja oval di tengah, sebuah meja kayu lebih kecil berada di samping kanan kursi yang menghadap pintu.

"Hmm...kalau ini mengikuti klise seorang putri yang tinggal di sini." Ren tertawa kecil setelah kakinya menginjak lantai kamar.

Dari arah tempat tidur terdengar suara kelambu disibakkan, kamar yang semula Ren kira kosong ternyata masih ada seseorang di sini. Ren menoleh ke belakang, mengira akan melihat sosok yang pantas ditakuti sebagai simbol 'kematian', tapi yang berdiri di depannya justru pemuda berambut biru mengenakan _straitjacket_ panjang dengan warna senada rambutnya tapi lebih gelap dengan ikatan sabuk cokelat menghias bagian atas badan, bagian bawah berbentuk celana dengan belahan mencapai lutut menunjukkan sepatu boot dengan warna sama. Yang menarik dari pemuda itu kedua matanya ditutupi oleh penutup mata kulit berbentuk segitiga terbalik dan perban melilit dari leher hingga hidung.

"Oya, aku tidak tahu ada orang disini." Ucap Ren, melayang hingga tepat di depan pemuda itu tapi tentu saja tidak disadari oleh pemilik kamar.

Pemuda dengan mata tertutup itu menuliskan sesuatu di papan berisi kumpulan kertas yang dibawanya. "_Siapa?_"

"Suzugamori Ren. Kau ini _Koroshiohake_?" Tanya Ren langsung tanpa rasa segan, dia membuat asumsi kamar di menara tertinggi selalu ditempati oleh sosok penting di kastil yang juga menjadikannya sosok penting bagi kota, dan sosok terpenting Ortus adalah Idol of Murder.

Pena bulu yang dipegang pemuda itu kembali bergerak di atas kertas. "_Bukan, namaku Sendou Aichi, aku hanya simbol bagi Ortus, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kai-kun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Suzugamori-san._" Begitu yang tertulis di lembaran baru.

"Panggil saja Ren, Suzugamori terlalu panjang apalagi harus dituliskan." Ucap Ren, melayangkan tubuhnya kembali hingga nyaris menembus atap ruangan.

"_Ren-san._" Tulis Aichi yang kemudian membuat tulisan baru. "_Bagaimana Ren-san bisa berada di sini? Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka._"

Kalau saja Aichi bisa melihat langsung, dia pasti sudah mendapat jawaban dengan melihat wujud Ren yang tidak solid dan melayang di hadapannya, tapi karena kedua matanya ditutup Ren harus mencari cara untuk menjelaskan.

Ren merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangan seakan menyentuh tangan kanan Aichi yang menggenggam pena bulu tapi tentu saja hanya menembus. Dari reaksi Aichi yang sedikit terlonjak Ren yakin Aichi juga merasakan hal sama seperti orang lain yang ditembusnya, dingin dan sebuah perasaan kaget.

"Aku baru saja menyentuh tanganmu, tapi Aichi-kun tidak merasakannya kan. Karena aku tidak memiliki wujud fisik. Aku bisa menembus benda apa pun dan melayang di udara. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihatnya." Ren menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Aichi.

"_Aku tidak bisa membuka ikatan di badanku tanpa izin. Menjadi Ren-san menyenangkan ya, bisa melayang bebas di langit._"

Raut wajah Ren berubah menjadi gelap membacanya, sesuatu yang tidak boleh disinggung di dalam dirinya merasa terusik dengan kata-kata yang dituliskan Aichi tanpa maksud apa pun. Tangannya terkepal erat dan bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis menahan perasaan.

"Kau tidak akan mau menjadi sepertiku." Ucap Ren dengan suara berat.

Terbiasa mengandalkan pendengaran untuk berinteraksi membuat Aichi sangat sadar dengan perubahan nada yang diberikan Ren, dia memiringkan kepala bingung apa sudah menuliskan hal yang menyinggung perasaan.

"_Ren-san marah_?"

"Tidak, hanya teringat sesuatu, bukan hal penting." Balas Ren yang sudah menggunakan nada riangnya diikuti senyum. "_Nee nee, _Aichi-kun sosok penting di Ortus kan? Artinya apa pun yang kau inginkan pasti dipenuhi kan." Ada sebuah maksud di balik kata-kata ini yang dipersiapkan Ren jika jawaban Aichi adalah 'iya'.

"_Tidak semua dan aku juga jarang meminta sesuatu tapi secara keseluruhan mungkin iya._"

Ren tidak lagi segan menyembunyikan sebuah senyum yang memiliki arti, yah, dia menunjukkan senyum itu dari awal Aichi juga tidak bisa melihatnya. "Pengawal kota ini menangkap temanku, dia tidak jahat, hanya di tempat yang salah dan dalam waktu yang salah, bebaskan dia." Pinta Ren. Sungguh dia harus memuji keberuntungannya bisa mendapat koneksi di lingkar dalam Ortus, apalagi dengan sosok yang menjadi simbol, semua hanya karena rasa penasaran dengan kamar di atas menara.

"_Akan kuminta Kai-kun melakukannya._" Meski wajah tertutup, Ren bisa mengira Aichi memberikan senyum di balik balutan perban, benar-benar sosok yang polos, sayang sekali di sekelilingnya hanya kematian.

"Bicara dengan siapa, Aichi?" Pintu kamar terbuka diikuti seorang pemuda dengan mantel hitam melangkah masuk. Ren menghilangkan wujudnya begitu mendengar derit pintu, dia masih belum mau berbicara dengan yang lain kecuali Aichi apalagi dari suaranya, orang yang baru masuk ini kurang bersahabat.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Lanjutnya setelah melihat ke sudut kamar Aichi dan hanya melihat pemilik kamar berdiri di dekat tempat tidur. Berat langkah bootnya menuju sisi Aichi, membaca apa yang tertulis di lembaran kertas media komunikasi pemuda itu. "Ren? Siapa dia?" Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu mengangkat satu alis heran. Goresan pena di kertas masih baru yang menandakan Aichi baru menulisnya, baru saja 'berbicara' dengan orang bernama Ren ini, dia juga yakin sempat mendengar suara dari dalam kamar, tapi dia juga sudah meyakinkan diri kamar ini kosong. Tidak mungkin melompat dari jendela, bahkan mereka yang sudah mati pun tubuhnya akan tercerai-berai dari ketinggian menara.

"_Nanti saja kuceritakan, Kai-kun, ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan._"

"Apa?" Kai memberi perhatian penuh pada Aichi, tidak biasanya sebuah permintaan tertulis di kertas itu. Aichi sangat rendah hati sampai tidak mau merepotkan penghuni kastil dengan permintaan biarpun dialah penguasa dalam kastil. Kai sempat kaget dengan tulisan permintaan Aichi, jelas bukan permintaan biasa, dan kalau bukan Aichi dia pasti akan menolak karena ini melanggar peraturan Ortus. Sebagai Kepala Keamanan Istana Ortus bukan berarti dia bisa sesuka hati melanggar peraturan, justru sebaliknya, dia harus menjadi contoh bagi kota. "Hanya kali ini saja karena permintaanmu, _hime_."

Kepala Aichi tertunduk dan tangannya dengan cepat menuliskan hal lain. "_Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Toshiki._" Nampaknya di balik perban putih ada rona merah yang tertutupi.

"Untuk yang ini tidak bisa, _hime_. Sekarang waktumu belajar, akan kuminta pengawal membawa orang itu kemari." Kai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aichi, menuntun sang 'tuan putri' yang tidak bisa melihat itu keluar kamar, biarpun sepertinya Aichi sendiri sudah hafal posisi tiap barang di jalan yang dilalui.

* * *

"_Koutei_." Suara riang Ren membangunkan Kenji dari tidur singkat.

Kali ini Kenji berterima kasih Ren mengganggu istirahatnya karena jika tidak dia yakin leher dan punggungnya akan kaku tidur bersandar pada dinding batu dingin dan keras. Ada tempat tidur di dalam sel itu, tapi Kenji terlalu larut dalam pikiran hingga tertidur dalam posisi bersandar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kenji, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku.

Ren menginjakkan kaki di lantai batu dan meletakkan tangan kanan di pinggang. Sikap yang sudah dihafal Kenji sebagai ekspresi rasa bangga dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang penting. "Sebentar lagi kau bebas, berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah mau repot-repot meminta tolong pada orang penting Ortus." Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu menjulurkan lidah.

"Ya...itu ba..." Kenji yang tadi meregangkan otot tangan menghentikan ucapannya. Otaknya mengulangi ucapan Ren sekali lagi, 'orang penting Ortus', apa yang dilakukan Ren di luar sana tanpa pengawasannya. "Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh kan, Ren." Tanyanya panik. Ren cenderung melakukan hal 'tidak biasa' jika tidak kunjung mendapat hal yang diinginkan.

"Tidak. Hanya berbicara sebentar dan orang itu menyanggupi untuk membebaskanmu, lagipula sejak awal _Koutei_ tidak salah kan."

Ingin rasanya Kenji membalas, 'memang bukan salahku dan ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak memaksaku menelusuri tangga', tapi diurungkan. Berdebat dengan Ren yang memiliki banyak cara berpikir yang semuanya susah dipahami hanya akan membawa kekalahan telak. Paling tidak kepintaran bicara Ren bisa membuatnya terbebas dan sekali lagi dia harus memberi terima kasih pada sosok transparan itu.

Dari kejauhan Ren mendengar dua pasang langkah kaki mendekat, pasti penjaga yang akan membebaskan Kenji, pengaruh Aichi ternyata bisa membawakan hasil lebih cepat dari dugaan semula Ren. Selain langkah kaki kedua penjaga itu juga membicarakan tentang 'Upacara Penerimaan' yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi, sudah ada sekelompok mereka yang hidup yang ingin berpindah ke Ortus.

"Upacara Penerimaan mereka yang hidup...apa artinya..." Ren berguman.

"Aku pernah dengar, tak jarang mereka yang hidup merasa putus asa untuk terus bertahan dan ingin memilih kematian, tapi 'mati' saja tidak cukup untuk mereka, mereka juga ingin mencari tempat yang bisa menerima keputusan yang sudah dibuat. Menurutmu Ren, apa ada tempat selain Ortus yang mampu menerima itu?"

Ren menggeleng. "Kurasa pilihan antara hidup di tanah tak berpenghuni atau Ortus, pilihan terakhir lebih baik, apalagi Ortus memiliki 'dokter' yang bisa memberi saran untuk menghentikan tubuh mereka supaya tidak membusuk dan terhindar dari Half-Dead Fever." Jawabnya yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Kenji. "Dan Upacara Penerimaan ini berarti saat untuk 'dia' bertugas kan, 'Penjaga' Ortus."

"_That eyes are the eyes of Death_

_That words are the words of Death_

_That body teeming with Death, that shall not allow the living to escape_

_Idol of Murder alone became the Guardian of the dead._" Ujar Kenji.

Kata-kata yang seakan menjadi 'jimat' bagi penduduk Ortus dan juga kata-kata yang ditakuti oleh mereka yang ingin terus hidup. Sosok yang disebut 'Penjaga' Ortus tak lain sosok yang juga dikenal sebagai _Koroshiohake_, dia yang mampu membawa kematian melalui mata, suara, dan sentuhan. Sosok itu juga yang akhirnya mengakhiri perang di Ortus saat dia masih dalam fisik bayi melalui tangisannya. Memang sebuah kemenangan yang 'licik', bahkan Ortus sendiri mengakui, tapi lebih baik mereka bisa mempertahankan tanah yang sangat penting dan membangun ulang kota mereka dalam rahasia daripada harus berkelana tanpa tujuan di tanah tak berpenghuni.

"Apa Aichi-_sama_ tidak akan curiga." Ucap salah satu pengawal. Suara mereka terdengar semakin jelas dengan semakin dekat juga menuju sel Kenji.

"Ssh! Kai-_sama_ sudah memerintahkan untuk tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu." Rekannya memperingatkan.

"Aichi?" Ren mengeluarkan suara heran. Aichi menulis dia bukan _Koroshiohake_ dan Ren merasa Aichi terlalu polos untuk berbohong, tapi mendengar percakapan kedua pengawal ini... Ren mengeluarkan sebuah guman yang diikuti seringai kecil saat mengolah kepingan informasi yang didapatnya.

"Ren? Ada apa?" Tanya Kenji bingung.

"Tidak hanya baru menyadari sesuatu yang menarik." Ren menjawab yang masih menunjukkan seringai.

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

**A/N: **author sendiri gak tau apa arti pas buat '_Koroshiohake_' karena itu ditulis dengan katakana, ada yang bilang 'Incarnation of Murder' dan sub yang author pilih nulis 'Idol of Murder'. Karena itu juga istilah, dalam percakapan author lebih suka pakai '_Koroshiohake_' tapi untuk narasi kadang diganti 'Idol of Murder' tergantung mana yang cocok v.v

Untuk yang bingung seperti apa pakaian Aichi, itu diambil dari _straitjacket_ yang dipakai C.C (Code Geass) tapi untuk bagian sabuk ikatan diambil dari karakter asli di Kami Inai, Ulla Eulesse Hecmatika, termasuk penutup mata dan perban yang dipakai Aichi. Buat yang lihat Kami Inai pasti tahu kalau kata-kata Koutei itu memang diubah, 'her' author ubah jadi 'that' (entah kenapa author kurang suka kalau diganti jadi 'his')

Biarpun setting dan jalan cerita dari Kami Inai, author gak sepenuhnya _copy-paste_, ada bagian yang diubah dan ditambah sesuai selera author :)

dan maaf kalau ceritanya mungkin agak ribet v.v karena cerita aslinya sendiri juga agak membingungkan tapi nanti satu per satu akan dijelaskan :)

review always accepted :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Cardfight Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad and Akira Itou-sensei. Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi belongs to Kimihito Irie. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari fanfic :)  
**

**Pair:** Koutei-Ren & Kai-Aichi

**Kami Inai verse. OOC and typos, just let me know**

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

"_Maafkan para pengawal yang menahanmu tanpa penjelasan_." Itu yang dituliskan Aichi pertama kali untuk menyambut Kenji yang dibawa ke dalam kastil, permohonan sang 'tuan putri' sendiri agar bisa meminta maaf secara pribadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah melanggar batas wilayah." Balas Kenji gugup dan juga, berani dia katakan, kaget mengetahui sosok berpengaruh di Ortus memiliki penampilan unik dengan mata dan mulut yang ditutup. "Ano...kenapa mata dan mulutmu harus disembunyikan?" Rasa penasarannya membuat dia bertanya tanpa sempat berpikir dulu apa yang sudah diucapkannya.

Dan Kenji sudah menanyakan hal yang salah, sangat salah, karena tatapan dingin menusuk sekarang diarahkan tepat padanya yang berasal dari sepasang mata hijau, pengawal setia Aichi yang terus berjaga di sisi pemuda berbadan kecil itu dengan kedua tangan disilangkan depan dada. Kaki Kenji tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur dan bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa gugup, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa di bawah tekanan mata yang seakan bisa membekukan api itu.

"Tatapan dan suara Aichi tidak pantas ditunjukkan pada orang biasa." Marah Kai dengan suara tidak kalah dingin dari sorot matanya.

"_Kai-kun, jangan bicara seperti itu._" Ada beberapa tekanan di atas kertas yang ditunjukkan Aichi, menunjukkan bahwa dia sendiri tidak suka jika dirinya dianggap terlalu spesial, tapi Kai hanya memberi guman pelan tidak peduli. Aichi memang sering mengingatkan Kai agar memperlakukannya setara tapi di waktu sama dia juga menyerah, tahu Kai akan terus memberikan perlakuan spesial, sama seperti penghuni kastil lain. Dia membuat gestur seakan menghela nafas lalu membalik selembar kertas, menunjukkan kalimat yang sudah dituliskan sebelumnya pada Kenji. "_Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Sendou Aichi, kau Mitsusada Kenji kan. Ren-san memberitahukan namamu._" Gerak kepala Aichi memberitahu dia tengah tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Aichi-kun." Balas Kenji ramah dan lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan tidak setuju dari Kai.

"_Apa Ren-san juga di sini?_"

"Ren...seharusnya dia ada di sini juga, tapi mungkin sekarang dia melihat-lihat Ortus." Kenji memutar kepala mengitari aula tempat mereka berbicara, tapi dari lantai hingga langit-langit tidak ada sosok dengan rambut merah panjang yang ikut mendengar percakapan mereka. Mencari seseorang tanpa wujud fisik yang solid tidak pernah menjadi hal mudah, dalam satu detik orang itu bisa terlihat di sisi mereka dan detik berikutnya sudah hilang menembus langit-langit.

"Aku di sini." Sosok Ren mendadak muncul melayang di belakang Kenji, menumpukan kepala, yang tentu saja hanya menembus, pada bahu kiri Kenji, membuat Kenji sedikit berjengit karena perubahan suhu mendadak di bagian bahu. Berapa kali pun ini terjadi, Kenji masih saja tidak terbiasa bersentuhan mendadak dengan tubuh Ren. "Kita bertemu lagi, Aichi-kun."

Aichi mengangguk iya.

"Kau yang tadi di tempat Aichi?" Tanya Kai.

"Siapa lagi." Jawab Ren santai, berbeda dengan Kenji, Ren sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi dari tatapan es Kai, dia masih tersenyum usil dan melayang tenang. "Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Kai, Aichi-kun? Pengawalmu?"

"_Kai-kun pengawal dan juga pengajarku. Tidak ada sekolah di Ortus sehingga aku harus mempelajari banyak hal sendiri di perpustakaan, tapi Kai-kun selalu menemaniku setiap aku belajar dan menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti, biarpun dia sedikit galak._" Tangan kanan Aichi terangkat menutupi bagian mulut, tanda bahwa sekarang dia tertawa kecil meski tanpa suara, kepalanya ditolehkan ke sisi kiri tempat Kai berdiri. Segera Kai membuang muka dan membuat wajah tengah terganggu tapi itu justru membuat gerakan bahu Aichi semakin kuat meski dia tidak bisa melihat.

"Waktumu istirahat Aichi, kau tidak boleh lelah." Kai mengingatkan, masih dengan sikap berpura-pura terganggu.

"_Sampai nanti, Ren-san, Mitsusada-san_." Aichi mengangguk ke arah Kenji dan Ren sebelum mengikuti Kai.

Kenji sendiri diantar oleh pelayan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat malam ini sebelum meninggalkan Ortus besok, dia juga diminta untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan karena akan ada Upacara Penerimaan dan tidak boleh diganggu oleh pihak luar. Waktu selama di dalam kamar dihabiskan dengan berbaring termenung menatap langit-langit, pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan sesuatu, sementara Ren, sekali lagi hantu itu menghilang entah kemana, mungkin diam-diam pergi ke kamar Aichi untuk berbicara lagi. Sepertinya Ren senang bisa berbicara dengan sesama generasi terakhir, anak-anak yang dilahirkan sebelum Pencipta meninggalkan dunia ini, dan mereka bisa dikatakan 'langka'. Tentu saja, dengan tidak ada lagi yang lahir dan orang semakin menua, perbandingan mereka yang muda dan yang tua semakin besar bahkan hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai tidak ada lagi kemudaan yang bisa dibandingkan.

Bosan tanpa ada yang bisa dikerjakan, Kenji beranjak dari tempat tidur, meraih panah-panah untuk papan _dart_ yang diletakkan di dalam kamar. Satu demi satu panah itu menancap di titik tengah papan, bahkan untuk panah yang dilemparkan secara asal.

Barulah saat panah terakhir dilemparkan tidak mengenai tepat di target tengah, menancap di lingkaran kedua terdalam. Dari bibir Kenji terdengar tarikan nafas kaget begitu sadar lemparan terakhirnya meleset. Dia mendekati papan _dart_ untuk memastikan penglihatannya dan memang benar, panah terakhirnya berada di lingkar kedua biarpun dengan posisi sangat dekat dengan tepi menuju lingkar terdalam.

"Mitsusada." Seru Kai dari balik pintu dan mengetuk keras, suara gerutuan Ren juga terdengar. Begitu pintu terbuka separuh Kai sudah mendorong sesuatu, bukan, seseorang ke arahnya. "Jangan sampai aku melihatnya berada di koridor lagi malam ini." Kai mengingatkan.

"Hah?" Kenji masih bingung sampai akhirnya sadar Renlah yang didorong oleh Kai tadi. Ren dengan fisik solid selayaknya manusia normal, ditambah akibat didorong, Ren masih bersandar pada badannya, bagian dada tepatnya.

"Tidak perlu membawaku seperti kucing." Marah Ren dalam gerutuan.

"Aku sudah mengingatkan kembali ke ruanganmu, bukan berbicara di ruangan Aichi." Kai tak kalah dalam menunjukkan protes. "Sepertinya kau memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk membuat fisikmu solid."

Ren berdecak kesal dan menggerakkan bibirnya, menggumankan sesuatu tanpa suara, kalimat yang mungkin menjelaskan kondisi fisiknya tapi tidak diutarakan pada lawan bicara, hanya didengarkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf. Akan kupastikan Ren tidak keluar lagi." Lerai Kenji sebelum perselisihan antar dua pemuda keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah itu semakin parah. Kai memberi guman puas sementara Ren menjulurkan lidah, isyarat untuk Kai bahwa dia masih belum menyerah dan kalah dengan gampang walau percuma karena segera saja Kenji memberi larangan untuk Ren dan mengunci pintu.

"Aku juga tidak setuju kau berjalan-jalan di Ortus tanpa pengawasan." Ada sedikit nada tidak suka ditunjukkan Kenji dalam suaranya. Ren bersikap tak acuh dengan kata-kata itu. Lebih memilih menjatuhkan diri di atas satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan yang mereka tempati daripada mendengarkan Kenji. "Ren, di sini di bawah tanah, tidak ada sinar matahari yang menjadi penanda waktu, terlebih kita berada di Ortus, kota bagi mereka yang mati. Kau beruntung malam tiba saat kau di kastil bukan di kota, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka yang mati sadar ada satu yang hidup di antara mereka." Kenji kembali mengingatkan dengan nada lebih berat.

Kali ini ucapan Kenji berhasil mendapat perhatian Ren, pemuda dengan mata _ruby_ itu menolehkan kepala, menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

"Kumohon jangan bertindak ceroboh selama kita di Ortus, Ren." Pinta Kenji.

Ren masih menatap dalam diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju papan _dart_. "Are...itu semua panah yang _Koutei_ lemparkan?" Ucap Ren yang sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya. "Meleset satu?" Dengan wajah heran dia melangkah mendekati papan _dart_, memastikan memang ada satu panah yang tidak mengenai target. "Hmm..." Tanpa peringatan Ren melempar dua panah _dart_ menuju Kenji yang dengan cepat ditangkap sebelum mengenai mata.

"Ren..." Kenji memasang wajah pasrah. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan 'jangan ulangi lagi' karena kau pasti tidak akan mendengarkan, aku hanya minta jangan target mataku lagi."

"_Koutei_ pasti bisa menangkapnya, sampai sekarang juga. Satu panah yang meleset pasti karena faktor luar."

"Aku juga mengira seperti itu, tapi siapa?" Kenji melempar ulang salah satu panah _dart_ di tangannya, tepat berkumpul di lingkaran tengah seperti panah yang lain. Seulas senyum lemah menghias bibir Kenji. "Dan kupikir sudah hilang." Tambahnya dalam guman.

Ren memperhatikan dari sudut mata dengan tatapan berbeda setelah Kenji mengucapkan kalimatnya, penuh keseriusan dan ada yang disembunyikan di balik kilat mata _ruby_ tapi tidak lama Ren menghilangkan ekspresi kaku itu, kembali berganti dengan wajah anak kecil seperti biasa. "_Koutei_, aku boleh pergi kan."

"Nanti pagi, sekarang Upacara Penerimaan masih berlangsung." Tolak Kenji.

"Justru karena itu aku ingin melihat bagaimana mereka menyembunyikan kematian di depan 'tuan putri' yang masih hidup."

Hening lama.

"Aichi-kun...hidup? Dia 'simbol' Ortus." Kenji akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Memang di masa seperti ini tidak akan mudah membedakan mereka yang mati dan hidup kecuali kau _Gravekeeper_, apalagi dengan teknik pemumian Ortus, jangan kaget jika seseorang dengan kondisi sehat dan bugar ternyata sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Memang hanya petinggi Ortus saja yang mendapat teknik pemumian yang rumit sekaligus memakan biaya ini dan sampai Ren mengatakan Aichi hidup, Kenji percaya Aichi sama seperti penduduk Ortus lain, mati.

"Memang butuh waktu karena aku bukan _Gravekeeper_ tapi Aichi-kun memang hidup. Sosok penting Ortus ternyata masih memiliki detak jantung, menarik untuk diikuti kan."

Kenji berusaha menahan Ren tapi kepalanya mendadak diserang oleh rasa sakit kuat disertai sekujur tubuh yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia hanya bisa menjulurkan tangan sia-sia melihat Ren dari pandangannya yang semakin buram melangkah keluar ruangan. Sekarang terjawab rasa sakit tusukan jarum yang Kenji dapat saat Ren bersandar di badannya. Ren memang sejak awal berencana tidak duduk diam di kamar hingga pagi.

Dengan senyum dan mata tertutup, Ren melambaikan tangan pada Kenji lalu perlahan menutup pintu kamar. Sekarang di mana jalan menuju aula selatan tempat Upacara Penerimaan dilakukan. Ren berdecak sesal tidak mencari tempat itu saat fisiknya masih berupa hantu, tidak bisa menembus dan melayang untuk mencari ruangan di kastil besar sangat tidak praktis.

Minim penerangan di koridor kastil tidak menyusutkan keinginan Ren, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang menjadi resiko mengikuti Kenji yang selalu mengelilingi berbagai tempat di dunia temasuk di dalamnya melewati tanah kosong, juga kondisi seperti ini justru memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi jika dia bertemu orang lain, namun sejauh ini Ren tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas di sepanjang lorong membuatnya tidak mendapat petunjuk untuk menemukan lokasi aula selatan, sampai dia mendengar banyak suara langkah kaki di kejauhan. Asal suara itu dari sekelompok manusia memakai mantel lusuh berjalan masuk ke bangunan terletak di luar kastil. Lagi-lagi Ren berdecak, tidak ada waktu untuk berjalan memutar, satu-satunya jalan terdekat hanya memanjat menara dekat jendela tempatnya berdiri yang terhubung dengan menara aula selatan. Kenapa Pencipta senang memberinya kesusahan, ah, coret itu, Dia sudah mengabaikan dunia ini, karma terdengar lebih masuk akal.

Ren berhati-hati meniti dinding sempit yang menjadi satu-satunya pijakan menuju aula selatan. Dia memang senang melayang tinggi di udara tapi mempertahankan keseimbangan di atas dinding batu rapuh dengan tak hanya satu dua batu kecil jatuh akibat pijakannya itu hal yang sangat berbeda. Paling tidak kau tidak perlu merasa sakit hantaman tanah jika salah menginjak saat tubuhmu tidak solid. Dua menit yang, bagi Ren, sangat merepotkan, terlewati dan kini Ren sudah menginjak pondasi batu lebih kuat di menara aula selatan.

Baik, Ren harus sedikit berterima kasih pada karma karena menara tempatnya berdiri sekarang berseberangan dengan altar lebar yang lebih tinggi dari tanah aula tempat Aichi berdiri, orang-orang yang tadi memasuki aula semua berdiri menghadap altar itu. Penerangan dari obor yang diletakkan di penjuru aula memungkinkan Ren yang berada di ketinggian melihat jelas sosok Aichi di depan altar.

Setelah para petinggi Ortus turun dari arena, Kai berjalan ke belakang Aichi. Kai melepas semua ikat kulit cokelat yang melilit Aichi lalu _straitjacket_ yang menutupi baju ungu tua dibaliknya dengan dua _strap_, satu menggantung di bahu sementara satu menjuntai di lengan atas, celana berwarna sama yang dikenakan menutupi tiga perempat paha, boot yang dikenakan Aichi panjang hingga mencapai lutut. Penutup mata Aichi menjadi benda yang dilepas selanjutnya dan yang terakhir adalah perban putih yang terjatuh pelan. Setelah semua benda yang mengikatnya terlepas barulah Aichi membuka kelopak matanya. Sepasang iris biru menatap orang-orang di aula dan juga sebaliknya. Orang-orang di bawah altar memberikan reaksi sama, memegang jantung mereka dan terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri tapi setelah beberapa saat mereka kembali bangun, tidak ada yang berbeda tapi semua di ruangan itu, kecuali Aichi, tahu bahwa kehidupan sudah bukan menjadi bagian mereka lagi.

Aichi menatap menara tempat Ren berdiri, biru dan merah bertemu tak lebih dari sedetik dalam keterkejutan. Ren yang mengakhiri kontak mata saat jantungnya terasa sakit tapi tidak seperti orang-orang dibawahnya, dia tetap sadar dan hanya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Oya..." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Ren melihat tubuhnya menjadi transparan, kembali menjadi hantu. "Tidak masalah, masih ada besok."

"Ren-san..." Ucap Aichi yang masih terkejut terlebih wujud fisik Ren yang dia yakin melihat Ren semula seperti manusia biasa sekarang menjadi transparan dan melayang di udara.

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Kai yang hendak memasang perban kembali, ikut mengarahkan pandangan pada apa yang menarik perhatian Aichi. "Ren." Lanjutnya kesal mendapati sosok berambut merah melayang di atas menara sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Di dalam ruangannya, efek dari obat penenang yang diberikan Ren mulai menghilang dan dia sendiri mulai bisa melawan rasa kaku di sekujur tubuh. Masih membutuhkan tumpuan, Kenji berdiri perlahan dari lantai, tapi dia tidak bisa berdiri lama dan segera duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan memegangi kepala. Semakin lama Ren semakin tidak bisa dia kendalikan, tidak cukup dengan menjadi _Whisper_, sekarang dia bermain-main dengan 'kematian'. Memang sejak awal tujuan Kenji dan Ren berbeda dan sekarang perbedaan itu semakin terlihat tapi dia tidak menyangka perbedaan itu akan membawa masalah yang membesar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan." Komentar Kenji yang sudah pasrah melihat Ren yang melayang menembus dinding kamar. Ren memutar mata yang sekaligus menjawab dalam diam, 'tidak perlu dibahas'.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi kalau aku memberitahu Aichi-kun?" Tanya Ren, melayang tepat di atas Kenji dalam posisi berbaring.

"Apa Aichi-kun akan senang dengan kenyataan yang akan dia dengar? Tidak semua bisa menanggapinya dengan baik." Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang akan dirasakan, Kenji menyentuh tangan kiri Ren yang dibiarkan terjuntai dekat pipi kanannya.

Ren berguman pelan, refleksi di mata sendunya bukan atap ruangan tempat pandangannya jatuh, melainkan sebuah jendela berdaun ganda yang terbuka lebar dengan tirai putih berkibar tertiup angin, sekeping ingatan dalam kepalanya.

"Dan tidak akan kubiarkan." Dengan suara keras pintu yang dibanting, Kai berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan pistol metalik terarah lurus pada Kenji.

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

**A/N: **maaf kalau chap ini banyak yang kurang m(_ _)m sebenarnya gak mau dipotong sampai sini tapi nanti kepanjangan jadi author pilih untuk motong chapter *dibunuh yang baca*

buat yang masih tanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud _Koutei_ Ren itu _Whisper _dan kenapa Ren bisa punya wujud solid, nanti dijelaskan ^^ (tapi untuk penjelasan fisik Ren itu sepertinya masih lama *lagi2 dibunuh*)

untuk kondisi Aichi, dia satu-satunya di Ortus yang hidup (minus _Koutei_ dan Ren yang cuma tamu di Ortus) dan dia tidak tahu sekelilingnya mati, kenapa bisa tidak tahu, silahkan tunggu chapter depan~ *dilempar kaleng* 1 lagi, ada yang tahu kata apa lebih pas buat gantiin kata 'singlet' (dan gak mungkin tanktop buat Aichi, biarpun tangan author gatel mau nulis itu *dibakar naga*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Cardfight Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad and Akira Itou-sensei. Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi belongs to Kimihito Irie. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari fanfic :)  
**

**Pair:** Koutei-Ren & Kai-Aichi

**Kami Inai verse. OOC and typos, just let me know**

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat membuat suasana hening tak nyaman menyelimuti, ketiga pemuda itu dipenuhi oleh emosi masing-masing, keterkejutan yang mendominasi Kenji dan Ren walau pada Kenji juga terdapat rasa takut. Ren yang akhirnya bisa menguasai diri mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan mendekati Kai yang tidak sekali pun menurunkan senjatanya.

"Turunkan senjatamu, yang boleh mengancamnya hanya aku." Ren menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan nada kesal dan angkuh, ekor matanya yang diarahkan pada Kenji semakin menguatkan dia tidak suka ada yang mengancam rekannya (selain dirinya sendiri).

Mata Kai bergantian menatap Ren dan Kenji dan akhirnya dengan helaan nafas dia menurunkan tangan. Kakinya melangkah masuk menuju jendela di kamar itu, membuka tirai yang menutupi pemandangan cahaya lampu dari rumah-rumah Ortus. Dari pantulan kaca, kedua tamunya terus memperhatikan, bertanya-tanya dengan sikapnya ini.

"Aichi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kemampuannya. Dia sudah memilikinya sejak lahir dan tugasku untuk membohonginya, membuatnya tetap tidak sadar dengan kemampuannya. Kebohonganku diperlukan hingga semua yang hidup tidak ada lagi dan saat itu kemampuan Aichi tidak akan berguna." Ucap Kai, menatap pijar cahaya Ortus dengan mata yang menahan sesal dan sedih. "Aichi tidak perlu tersakiti lagi." Tambahnya lirih.

"Dan kapan 'semua yang hidup' akhirnya mati? Aku tidak akan kaget jika membutuhkan waktu sangat lama dan dalam proses Aichi-kun akan tumbuh seorang diri sementara sekitar Aichi-kun akan tetap, tubuh mereka yang mati tidak akan bisa berkembang, termasuk kau, benar kan Kai." Ren tidak butuh jawaban 'ya' secara verbal, pantulan kaca menunjukkan kedua bola mata hijau yang membesar dalam kaget sudah menjawab jelas.

"Aichi-kun tumbuh percaya bahwa sekelilingnya masih hidup, dikelilingi kebaikan dan kebohongan Ortus, tidak menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya, mendapat sebuah 'peran' tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang ada." Kali ini Kenji yang bersuara setelah menyimpulkan pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung. Kepalan tangan Kai semakin erat mendengar semakin banyak kebenaran yang dilontarkan.

"Walau begitu...tugasku untuk melindunginya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Aichi, termasuk dari perasaannya sendiri. Tugas utamaku sebagai penjaga untuk menipunya. 'Ciptakan sebuah dunia yang tidak dia ketahui', 'putar balikkan kedudukan hidup dan mati', 'buat tatapannya tak lagi memiliki pengaruh'. Itu tugas yang diberikan untukku."

Kai teringat kembali saat pertama bertemu Aichi. Sosok mungil Aichi tanpa perban dan penutup mata seperti tenggelam di antara kursi tinggi yang diduduki dan _straitjacket_ masih terlalu besar untuk badannya. Papan kertas dan pena bulu diletakkan di pangkuan. Mata bulatnya menatap Kai, dengan fisik tak jauh beda dari sekarang hanya sedikit lebih muda, yang berlutut memberi hormat di depannya.

"_Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Aichi-sama." Kai mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan Aichi yang sedikit bingung. "Namaku Kai Toshiki."_

"_Kai...Tochiki?" Ulang Aichi dengan lidah cadel layaknya anak lima tahun._

"_Aichi-sama bisa memanggilku Toshiki." Kai bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, senyum yang langka diberikan pada Aichi dan Aichi juga membalas dengan senyum polos._

"Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk terus menjaganya dengan segala yang kumiliki. Aku...menyayanginya." Kai berbalik menatap langsung kedua tamunya, tidak lagi menatap dari pantulan kaca. Dia ingin menunjukkan seberapa jauh tekadnya melindungi Aichi yang terpancar kuat di kedua matanya. Karena sejak awal inilah tugasnya dan dia akan terus melakukannya hingga akhir.

"Aku menyayangi Aichi. Dia sangat baik bahkan terlalu baik, senyumnya tidak pernah menunjukkan kebohongan, tawanya menenangkan, dan matanya selalu memberikan harapan. Aku tidak ingin Aichi membenci dirinya sendiri karena dia tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Kalian pasti ingin melindungi orang yang sangat berarti bagi kalian terlebih dari dunia yang berantakan seperti ini." Ucap Kai serius.

Kenji nampaknya paham dengan apa yang diinginkan Kai karena segera setelah Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah tatapan cemas dilayangkan untuk Ren yang masih berdiri menghalangi Kai. Untuk sesaat kedua pemuda berambut cokelat itu berpikir Ren juga paham karena dia menundukkan kepala, menutupi ekspresinya, tapi asumsi Kenji dan Kai harus pupus saat seulas senyum dingin lebar diberikan Ren.

"Alasan yang indah tapi semua itu hanya untuk menutupi keegoisan kalian untuk terus ada kan, tanpa _Koroshiohake_ yang mampu memberi kematian secara instan Ortus akan mudah diserang. Aku akan tetap memberitahu Aichi-kun." Ren berkata datar dan menghilang dari dalam ruangan.

Dengan sebuah umpatan terlontar dari bibirnya, Kai memerintahkan kakinya secepat mungkin berlari menuju tempat Aichi, berharap Ren belum sempat mengatakan banyak hal begitu dia tiba di sana. Tangannya memukul keras tuas elevator yang menuju ruangan Aichi, merasa elevator bergerak terlalu pelan sekarang. Begitu akhirnya elevator sampai, Kai sudah akan menarik tuas untuk menutup pintu tapi sebuah panah _dart_ menahan tuas bagian luar, menarik kembali rangkaian pintu besi elevator yang bergerak menutup kembali terbuka. Kenji menyusul masuk ke dalam dan menarik panah _dart_ yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menahan tuas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kai.

"Beberapa hal..." Jawab Kenji yang masih menumpukan kedua tangan di lutut dan mengatur nafas. "Tapi yang sangat ingin aku tahu, panah _dart_ ini seharusnya mengenai poros tuas tapi meleset. Tidak mungkin lemparanku tidak mengenai target kecuali ada faktor luar yang menghalangi." Kenji menegakkan badannya setelah merasa nafasnya mulai normal.

Kai berdiri diam tanpa suara dengan terus menatap Kenji dan tanpa peringatan dia melempar sebuah pisau yang ditangkap Kenji berjarak kurang dari lima centimeter menuju lehernya.

"Hmm...Buzzer Beater." Kai mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tolong gunakan cara bertanya daripada menguji secara langsung." Keluh Kenji yang kurang dari dua jam sudah dua kali menjadi sasaran lempar benda tajam. "Lalu apa kemampuanmu, Kai?"

* * *

"_Saa, Aichi-sama, berikan istirahat yang tenang untuk Shizuka-sama_."

_Seorang pria paruh baya menyerahkan sekop perak dengan ukiran seperti sebuah pohon pada kepala sekop dan pita biru melilit di gagang pada Aichi yang masih empat tahun. Tidak seperti biasa, Aichi memakai pakaian serba hitam dan terlihat sangat sedih. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah peti mati kayu dan kuburan yang sudah digali, hanya menunggu peti untuk dimasukkan dan ditutup kembali._

_Sebuah anggukan lemah diberikan Aichi. Dengan badan mungilnya dia memang kesusahan mengambil tanah menggunakan sekop yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tapi tidak ada orang-orang di sekitar yang berkomentar atau membantu. Orang-orang yang datang di pemakaman itu tidak jahat tapi mereka memang tidak menolong, hanya Aichi yang bisa memberikan peristirahatan sempurna._

"Aichi-kun." Suara Ren memecah lamunan Aichi yang duduk di sofa kamarnya. Simbol Ortus itu masih belum tidur walau sudah larut.

Aichi meraih papan kertas yang diletakkan di meja kecil di sisi sofa. "_Ren-san? Kenapa belum istirahat?"_

"Aichi-kun juga sama." Ren mengambil tempat duduk di sofa sebelah kanan Aichi biarpun dia bisa memilih melayang tapi dia ingin Aichi mendengarnya serius dan duduk tenang menjadi pilihan. Kaki kirinya ditumpangkan diatas kaki kanan. "Aku tidak suka basa-basi jadi kutanyakan langsung, siapa kau sebenarnya selain menjadi simbol Ortus karena ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan."

Punggung Aichi bersandar lebih dalam ke sofa tanda dia terkejut dengan ucapan Ren selain itu tidak ada nada kenakan-kanakan yang diberikan Ren, hanya keseriusan, seakan Ren yang sekarang bukan Ren yang dia temui tadi. Aichi masih ragu untuk menuliskan jawaban tapi akhirnya pena bulu itu bergerak di atas kertas. Jawaban yang panjang dari lamanya menulis tapi Ren mau menunggu sebuah jawaban yang jelas.

"_Namaku Sendou Aichi, usiaku 13 tahun, dan aku seorang Gravekeeper, tepatnya aku separuh Gravekeeper, separuh manusia. Ibuku Gravekeeper bernama Shizuka, dia meninggal saat usiaku 4 tahun dan aku sendiri yang memberinya 'istirahat tenang'. Aku tidak mengenal ayahku, dia salah satu yang tidak selamat dalam perang. Itu yang dikatakan Kai-kun."_

Ren tidak mengira dengan jawaban yang dibacanya. Gravekeeper? Aichi? Apa ini salah satu kebohongan Ortus lagi? Tapi usia Aichi memang cocok dengan berakhirnya perang Ortus, tiga belas tahun lalu karena tangisan _Koroshiohake_. Banyak yang mengatakan tangisan itu bukan tangisan anak berusia dua tahun tapi tangisan bayi yang seharusnya tidak ada lagi.

"Tiga belas? Itu usiamu? Aichi-kun, aku rasa kau sadar tidak ada bayi yang lahir sejak lima belas tahun lalu." Ren tahu Aichi tidak bercanda, dia hanya ingin memastikan.

"_Aku tahu, karena itu Kai-kun selalu menyuruhku merahasiakan usiaku. Kai-kun bilang mungkin karena ibuku Gravekeeper aku bisa lahir."_

Gravekeeper, eksistensi menyerupai manusia yang muncul lima belas tahun lalu saat Pencipta meninggalkan dunia, tugas mereka untuk memberikan 'istirahat tenang' bagi mereka yang mati, atau akan lebih mudah dimengerti 'memberikan kematian yang sesungguhnya'. Mereka tidak dilahirkan tapi muncul begitu saja dari sebuah tempat di dunia yang kemudian dinamakan Story Circle. Sekilas tidak ada yang membedakan Gravekeeper dan manusia biasa, tapi jika melihat reaksi emosional mereka, perbedaan jelas itu terlihat. Gravekeeper tidak memiliki emosi, tidak peduli cacian semenyakitkan apapun yang dilontarkan, mereka akan terus memasang senyum tanpa merasa terluka. Pujian penuh dengan untaian kata indah setinggi langit tidak akan mengubah bentuk senyum Gravekeeper menjadi lebih lebar atau membuat rona merah pipi seperti manusia yang disanjung. Mereka memang bersikap baik tapi kosong tanpa perasaan. Perbedaan lain Gravekeeper dengan manusia tentu saja sebagai yang bertugas mengubur mereka yang mati, Gravekeeper mampu membedakan apakah manusia di depan mereka hidup atau mati di detik itu juga.

"Kalau kau Gravekeeper, apa kau merasakan perbedaan orang-orang di aula setelah dan sebelum mereka 'pingsan'." Tanya Ren. '_dan aku_', yang ditambahkan dalam hati.

Aichi mengangguk. "_Setelah mereka pingsan, mereka terasa lebih menyesakkan._"

"Itu karena mereka lebih sekedar pingsan, kau membunuh mereka, Aichi-kun. Semua orang yang berada di Ortus, mereka mati."

Diam sesaat lalu Aichi menulis dengan sikap tenang. "_Apa aku memang Koroshiohake_?"

"Aku tidak meragukannya setelah melihat tadi, mereka hanya menatapmu dan mati, fisikku yang seharusnya normal saat malam kembali menjadi transparan." Ren membalik telapak tangannya yang tetap menandakan dia hantu saat ini.

"_Maaf Ren-san_."

"Aku tidak masalah karena besok malam aku akan mendapat fisik normalku lagi tapi Aichi-kun, bagaimana denganmu? Sepanjang hidupmu kau dibohongi oleh orang-orang sekitarmu karena keegoisan mereka. Mereka butuh kekuatanmu untuk menjauhkan mereka yang hidup dari Ortus atau tidak perlu mengotori tangan mereka untuk membunuh penghuni baru Ortus. Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

Gelengan. "_Aku percaya alasan mereka tidak hanya sebatas keegoisan. Apa alasan Ren-san mengatakan tentang keegoisan karena Ren-san melakukan hal sama? Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui hingga putus asa dan berbuat egois._"

Ren merasa beruntung Aichi kembali mengenakan penutup mata, dia tidak ingin wajahnya saat ini dilihat siapa pun. Wajah yang kaget karena rahasianya terbongkar dengan mudah. Dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan 'tuan putri' yang sekilas terlihat rapuh ini. Kau bisa membohongi ekspresi tapi suara sangat susah untuk ditutupi dan Aichi terbiasa menggunakan suara sebagai indera utama, perubahan suara yang dianggap lain susah didengar bagi Aichi hal yang mudah. Ren memberikan senyum pujian (dalam arti tertentu) pada Aichi, bahkan Kenji yang lama bersamanya tidak tahu tentang 'hal kecil' ini.

"_Apa hanya ini yang ingin Ren-san katakan?_"

"Ya. Aichi-kun...kau sangat tenang." Kata Ren curiga. Ada batas ketenangan jika seseorang baru sadar dia dibohongi sepanjang hidupnya dan Aichi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa shock, dia terlalu tenang menerima kenyataan ini, bahkan tulisannya saja tidak menunjukkan bukti tangannya gemetar saat menulis.

Pintu ruangan Aichi terbuka pelan oleh Kai yang baru saja bisa menyusul. Dia bersandar pasrah pada dinding di sebelah pintu sadar sudah sangat terlambat. Ren sudah mengatakan semua yang dirahasiakan Ortus.

"Kau sudah tahu semua sekarang. Selesai sudah." Ucap Kai lemah dengan kepala terkulai ke depan. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku." Tambahnya saat Aichi menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

"_Aku sudah tahu, Kai-kun tidak perlu sesedih ini, aku tidak suka kalau Kai-kun sedih._"

Dari semua reaksi yang diberikan Aichi, kata-kata 'aku tahu' tidak ada bahkan hingga akhir daftar yang terbayang di benak Kai. Bagaimana? Sejak kapan? Kenapa Aichi hanya diam saja selama ini? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kai tahu jawabannya.

"_Apa boleh aku melepas penutup mata dan perban?_"

"Mitsusada, sebisa mungkin kau menjauh dari tempat ini."

Kenji yang berdiri di depan pintu tapi memilih mengamati dari celah pintu dan tidak masuk memberi anggukan mengerti. Dia memberi isyarat tanpa suara agar Ren juga pergi. Selama dalam wujud hantu Ren memang tidak akan mati oleh kekuatan Aichi tapi ini bukan masalah hidup-mati tapi privasi. Ren memutar mata malas ingin menolak walau akhirnya muncul di sebelah Kenji, mengikuti partnernya pergi menjauh dari menara kembali ke ruangan mereka.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada pergerakan di dalam kamar Aichi, Kai masih tetap bersandar dan Aichi tidak beranjak dari sofa. Setelah langkah kaki Kenji semakin samar dan terdengar elevator diturunkan, baru Aichi berani melepas penutup mata dan perbannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Tanya Kai yang masih menundukkan kepala, tidak mau balas menatap manik biru Aichi.

"Sudah lama, aku sendiri tidak ingat kapan aku mulai curiga, tapi sampai sekarang aku hanya tahu separuh. Aku hanya tahu mataku memiliki pengaruh pada manusia yang akan tinggal di Ortus dan kalian sangat berusaha menutupinya dariku. Aku tidak terlalu paham apa yang kukerjakan selama ini." Jawab Aichi tenang tapi ada juga kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Lalu kenpa kau diam saja?"

"Karena tidak masalah bagiku. Sejak hal ini sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikan dariku, aku tidak keberatan tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, aku membunuh manusia." Aichi berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk, berhenti sejenak menatap kerlip lampu dari rumah-rumah di bawahnya. Sampai beberapa menit lalu dia masih percaya tiap penghuni rumah itu sama sepertinya, hidup, tapi sekarang dia merasa asing. Hanya dia sendiri yang akan mengalami perubahan fisik seiring waktu sementara tidak satu pun dari penduduk kota yang selalu baik padanya itu akan mengalami hal sama. "Toshiki, lihat aku." Matanya menatap lurus Kai.

Aichi menunggu sabar hingga dengan perlahan Kai mengangkat kepalanya, hijau yang masih dipenuhi ragu bertemu dengan biru yang teduh. Kai tidak lagi bersandar pada dinding, dia mengambil beberapa langkah tapi masih dengan menjaga jarak dari Aichi.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'membunuh' dan 'kematian' aku tidak sepenuhnya paham. Aku hanya tahu kalian tetap sama sementara fisikku berkembang dari waktu ke waktu. Tubuh kalian lebih dingin dariku. Terkadang aku diminta menguburkan salah satu dari penduduk Ortus tapi kalian tidak mengatakan orang itu sudah 'mati', kalian selalu mengatakan 'dia ingin tidur yang sangat lama dan hanya menderita jika terus dibiarkan'."

Terkadang, walau tidak bisa dikatakan sering, ada penduduk Ortus yang merasa 'lelah' untuk terus bersikap seakan mereka masih hidup padahal waktu mereka di dunia ini sudah habis. Saat itu Aichi harus melakukan tugas keduanya, yang untuk ini tidak bisa mereka tutupi dari Aichi, memberikan peristirahatan terakhir bagi mereka yang mati sebagai Gravekeeper. Kemampuan Aichi bagi Ortus sebuah pedang bermata dua, sebagai Idol of Murder dia bisa 'membunuh' penghuni baru Ortus tanpa rasa sakit tapi di sisi lain dia Gravekeeper yang merupakan musuh alami mereka yang mati tapi tidak ingin diistirahatkan.

"Apa menurut Toshiki aku melakukan hal yang jahat? Yang selalu kulihat mereka memberikan senyum damai, ada yang bernafas lega, semua seakan dibebaskan dari beban besar. Mereka yang akan 'kuistirahatkan' juga menunjukkan ekspresi sama meski ada yang menangisi kepergian mereka."

"Tidak." Jawab Kai diikuti gelengan. "Salah atau benar tidak bisa ditentukan begitu saja, apalagi selama ini kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan maka itu aku, yang menutupi semua kenyataan darimu dan mengurungmu dalam sangkar bernama Ortus."

Langkah Aichi perlahan menuju Kai dan terus berjalan hingga melewati pemuda itu. Sesuatu menyentuh punggung Kai lembut yang tak lain punggung Aichi yang bersandar di sana. Aichi juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai, matanya terpejam merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Aku memang ingin melihat seperti apa dunia luar, kadang aku juga merasa bosan hanya melihat cahaya lilin, aku ingin tahu seperti apa cahaya matahari, tapi selama Toshiki di sini aku tidak keberatan dengan sangkar Ortus." Ucap Aichi lembut.

Raut Kai berubah menjadi lebih serius bersamaan dia teringat hal yang sempat dibicarakan dengan Kenji saat mereka berada di elevator. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, sudah cukup dia menutupi kenyataan terus-menerus. "Aichi, tentang itu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

* * *

Satu kali Kenji mengerjapkan mata, dua kali, tiga kali, dan dia masih melihat Aichi berada di depan tangga menuju permukaan bersama Kai, lengkap dengan sebuah tas berpergian diletakkan di samping kaki. Kai sendiri selain membawa tas, di punggungnya diikatkan sekop perak Gravekeeper milik Aichi.

"Dia juga ikut." Jelas Kai sebelum Kenji sempat bertanya.

"Apa tidak bahaya? Di luar sana masih banyak yang hidup, _Koutei _juga hidup." Kali ini Ren yang bertanya tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan sama sekali. Kepala Aichi yang sedikit tertunduk setelah dia mengatakannya sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Ren, selama Kai di dekat Aichi-kun tidak akan masalah. Sama sepertiku, Kai juga memiliki kemampuan khusus, Nullification." Kenji berusaha menenangkan Ren yang sudah memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Aku yakin akan ada kata 'tapi'." Ucap Ren yang masih menyangsikan kemampuan Kai, tidak mungkin kemampuan yang sangat praktis (dan merugikan bagi pemilik kemampuan khusus lain) tidak memiliki kelemahan.

"Kemampuanku selalu aktif dengan radius 35 meter, semua pemilik kemampuan khusus tidak akan bisa menggunakan kemampuannya dalam radius itu dan untuk Aichi, aku tidak bisa 'membatalkan' semua, sentuhan, tatapan, suara, aku hanya bisa membatalkan satu. Dalam kondisi normal sentuhan Aichi tidak berfungsi tapi aku bisa memfokuskan untuk memilih membatalkan tatapan atau suara. Aku bisa memilih kemampuan mana yang ingin kubatalkan dalam radius 35 meter tapi aku lebih memilih terus mengaktifkan Nullification." Kai merasa sudah menjelaskan cara kerja kemampuannya secara lengkap dan kalau Ren masih bertanya lagi, kesabarannya sudah habis. Ada sesuatu pada Ren yang tidak Kai suka, Kai sendiri tidak bisa menjawab apa tapi menurutnya ada yang tengah disembunyikan Ren bahkan dari Kenji.

"Bagaimana dengan Ortus?" Tanya Kenji sebelum mendadak dia dituduh menculik 'tuan puteri' Ortus dan sekelompok penjaga mengejarnya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semua dan mereka setuju. Mengurung Aichi terus-menerus bukan keinginan pendiri kota ini."

"_Aku sudah dengar semua dari Kai-kun, Mitsusada-san ingin menyelamatkan sebuah tempat kan._" Aichi kembali menggunakan tulisan sebagai media komunikasi, meski tahu Kai bisa membatalkan 'kematian' pada suaranya dia tidak mau memberatkan Kai terus-menerus. Kai sendiri mengatakan suaranyalah yang paling menguras energi (dan di saat sama Kai mengatakan tidak keberatan kalau Aichi memang ingin berbicara).

Sebuah tatapan dingin berasal dari Ren yang melayang di atas mereka tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Ya...aku akan menyelamatkan mereka dan dunia itu." Kenji merendahkan suaranya hingga terdengar berat dengan tangan terkepal erat. Kesedihan menyelimuti mata dan raut wajahnya, sangat terbalik dari wajah tak acuh Ren. "Semua yang terjebak di Ostia."

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

**A/N: **bingung? sama, authornya juga bingung *dihajar se-fandom* jadi intinya Aichi selain _Koroshiohake_ dia juga separuh Gravekeeper. Tidak ada di Ortus yang memberitahu Aichi kalau dia bisa membunuh orang dengan mudah jadi Aichi sendiri tidak sadar dia _Koroshiohake_ (biarpun Aichi sudah separuh curiga).

Buzzer Beater yang di punya _Koutei _itu kemampuan _perfect aim_, dengan kata lain tidak pernah meleset dari target (buat yang nonton KnB, bisa dibayangkan kemampuan _shooting_ Midorima tapi yang ini lebih 'luas' aplikasinya). Nullification Kai, seperti namanya, 'membatalkan' kemampuan spesial yang lain, tapi dia juga bisa memilih dari radius 35 meter itu kemampuan mana yang tidak dibatalkan. Di Kami Inai verse, jika seseorang berharap kuat, harapannya akan menjadi kenyataan dan menjadi kemampuan spesial mereka ^^

untuk Ren...yah, author cuma bisa bilang, 'tiap cerita butuh antagonis' :) dan arti antagonis sendiri tidak selalu 'jahat' ya *kabur dari amukan reader*.


End file.
